This is a multicenter phase III open-label study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of 18ug/kg/day of DAB389IL-2 in cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL) patients who have had: 1) A relapse in the follow up of Protocol 93-04-10 or 93-04-11. 2) Progressive disease on the placebo arm of Protocol 93-04-11 3) Stable disease after eight courses of treatment on Protocol 93-04-11.